The 7D: The Queens Knight
by Fabolous.elvira.c
Summary: What Happens When A New Girl Comes To Jollywood and Bashful Got A Crush On Her? Well Queen Delightful Don t Like It. Then Everyone Starts To Hate Their Relationship? Read To Figure It Out!
1. Chapter 1

This is my first (published) Fanfiction.

Sorry for my language, I`m from Sweden.

I`ll guess you who love Bashful would love it.

Enjoy :)

Chapter 1: The blonde girl.

It was Sunday. Everyone felt exited to wake up on a Sunday, but not right Bashful today. Happy woke up everybody with the sound of his guitar, very loud! Everybody rise up of their beds and Grumpy covered his ears.

"Can you damp a little?" hissed Grumpy.

"Sorry guys." Happy laughed. "But not today, because the circus is in town!"

"We know." Sleepy yawned.

"Then get up 7D." Doc said and pulled down a lever.

All beds were lifted up, and all flew out of them. They landed on the floor in a part and said Hi- when they landed. But when Bashful landed all they heard was a sad -Ho.

"Why are you so sad Bashful?" Sing Happy.

"He`s just afraid of the circus." Grumpy said. "You know all the clowns, animals and the fire."

"I just think they`re strange." Bashful said.

"Come on Bash." Sneezy said and then sneeze.

"It will not be dangerous."

Bashful rolled his eyes before they all went down stairs. To breakfast they took out bread, milk and Doc made some quickly pancakes. They all sat down to eat so they could go then. Even Bashful enjoyed Doc`s pancakes.

After the breakfast the 7D went down town. They ran into the circus. It was big with tents, people and animals. The first thing they saw was a magician. Dopey quickly got interested on him. Not Bashful. He just covered his eyes and hide behind Sleepy.

The magician looked behind Sleepy and notified Bashful. He conjured him in front of everyone, in front of the magician. Bashful opened his eyes and shouted before he covered his mouth. The magician grabbed his arm and said he was nothing to fear.

Bashful tore quickly away from his grip and ran away. Doc and Sneezy started to run after him to stop him. But Bashful tried to not hear his friends' voices. He covered his eyes. He did not see where he was running.

Bashful ran into a purple tent. He ran into a bunch of barrels that was standing inside the tent. He fell to the floor and uncovered his eyes. He rise up carefully and then saw something that made his blood stop rushing.

There was a girl at a mirror. She sat in a red t-shirt and grey pants. She combed her long blonde hair to her sparkling green eyes. Then she pulled down the brush and looked into the mirror. It was then she saw Bashful. She jumped up in fear.

"Who are you?" She said.

"I`m sorry." Bashful said and covered his eyes again. "I did not see where I was running."

"You don`t need to cover your face." She said.

Bashful peaked and saw the girl sit down on her knees, in front of him. She touched and looked at his green hat. She wondered why he covered his face. So she asked him why, Bashful couldn't say anything.

"Well I can still recognize you when I perform." She said. "You`re coming right?"

"Bashful did swallowed hard and said. "Yes."

"Wonderful." The girl smiled. "I`m Viran."

"Ba… Ba… Bashful." Bashful said nervously.

Then she let Bashful out of the tent and they both ran to the scene. She ran up on the scene and leaved Bashful on the ground. When she looked back on him and him on her, he could feel his blood rush again. Then a lot of people were coming.

Bashful wanted to see her good. So he quick saw a post and ran up on it. Now he could see her good. He really wanted to see her well, but he did not like to be in front of everyone. Then a cloud of white dust came up on the scene and the magician came up.

He took her feet and threw her into the air, like a ball. Bashful panted most. But then she landed nice behind the magician. The magician dragged out flowers from his arm and gave it to the public. They all loved him, but Bashful loved her.

After the performing with magic, fire and Wire Bashful climbed down. He tried to find Viran but no. He got a little worried. But then someone touched his shoulder and he jumped a little. But then he saw it was only the guys.

"Bashful where were you?" Sneezy asked.

"I ended up in a crowd." Bashful said and looked around.

"Are you looking for something?" Grumpy asked.

"Of course I don`t." Bashful said.

"Then let's go." Happy smiled. "We`re going to see the Queen."

Queen Delightful and Lord Starchbottom were also at the circus. But sir Yips-a-lot had to wear a leach. Otherwise he could or would ran after all the circus dogs.

The 7D stood beside Queen Delightful. The Queen liked the circus as much as Happy did. But then she felt that something was missing. Then she saw Bashful was looking away from her. Bashful had always got an eye on the Queen, but not now. It was a strange feeling.

Bashful sighed and hid his hands in his sleeves. Dopey had notified him and walked to him. He put his hand on his shoulder and whistled a sad melody. But then Bashful felt another hand on his other shoulder.

"Have you missed me?" A familiar voice said.

"Viran." Bashful said and turned to her. "I lost you in the public."

"Well." Doc said. "And this is?"

"Viran." Viran said. "You never told me you had friends with you Bashful."

"Well I`m not doing anything so." Bashful said.

"He`s too afraid." Grumpy said.

"That`s alright, I`m too." Viran smiled. "The animals are so loud."

Bashful smiled and got quite red. The guys looked at each other and smiled too. Happy wanted to do something and then an idea came up. Happy came behind Bashful and asked Viran if she wanted to come over tonight, for dinner.

"I would love to." Viran smiled more. "When can I come?"

"When do you quit for the day?" Doc asked.

"6 o`clock." Viran said.

"Come 7." Happy laughed a little. "I`ll make my special BBQ."

Viran hugged Bashful a little and then walked away. She needed to get ready. Happy clapped Bashful on his back. But Queen Delightful stared at them. She wondered what he did do. Because she felt something inside of her.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1: The dinner.

The evening approved. Everybody set ready and dressed them self-up in their nicest clothes. Happy laid up the food on the table, so it could cool. Then he heard everybody walked downstairs to seat at the table. When everyone sat down, Bashful was standing.

"Why don`t you sit Bashful?" Sneezy asked.

"Sneezy, haven`t you notified that Bashful gets all blushed when Viran comes around?" Doc smiled.

"Yeah, he`s in L.O.V.E." Happy said.

"I`m not." Bashful said.

"Oh yes you are." Happy laughed.

"Gosh." Bashful rolled his eyes.

Then there was a knock on the door. Bashful opened quickly and there Viran was standing. He got surprised when he saw she did wear her regular clothes. But he thinks she still looked beautiful. He followed her in so they could eat. They sat down and ate.

"Happy this is delicious." Viran said.

"Hmm." Grumpy said curious. "He did not say he`s name was Happy."

"I could guess his name was Happy." Viran said.

"Oh yeah, what`s my name?" Grumpy said.

"Mad-y." Viran said.

Bashful could not resist laughing a little. But then he stops when he looked at Viran. She laughed a little at him. She told him he had a cute laugh. Bashful blushed again.

Beyond the cottage, at the castle, the Queen sat and ate her hot food. Or ate, she poked at it and sighed loud. Lord Starchbottom came to her and asked why she was so down.

"Do you remember that Bashful has always got an eye on me?" Queen Delightful sighed.

"He has?" Lord Starchbottom wondered.

"Yes but today he hadn`t." Queen Delightful said. "He just looked at Viran."

"So?" Lord Starchbottom asked.

"So… what if I got attacked and… and he did not notify?" Queen Delightful said.

"There I came in you highness." Starchbottom said.

"Well I guess so." Queen Delightful sighed.

Back at the cottage was all clear. Happy and Dopey plucked away while the others where in the living room. Everyone asked things to Viran and she answered gently. Grumpy asked most.

He had all the personal questions. Like how long will she stay? Which everybody wondered? Viran told them just a week, when the circus was in town.

It was then Bashful took a deep breath and moved closer. He was supposed to take her hand, but he did not dare to. So he just asked Viran.

"Viran." Bashful said and swallowed hard. "After work, would you like to hang out? I can show you the town?"

"Wonderful." Viran smiled. "You`re like a surprise, you never know what`s happen."

"Isn't that like usually?" Grumpy said.

Oh, look at the clock." Viran said and rose up. "I must get home to sleep. It was nice to meet you all, see you tomorrow Bashful."

After Viran walked out and shut the door Bashful slip down the couch. Then Happy and Dopey came in and Happy asked what happened. The guys explained it all shortly what Bashful asked.

"That`s wonderful." Happy smiled.

Dopey whistled that he agreed.

"Come on boys." Doc said. "We`re going to the mine tomorrow so we need sleep."

"Good, I started to get a little tired." Sleepy yawned.

Viran rushed up on a hill, there the circus was. But she stopped and sighed then walked in. Suddenly someone jumped out in front of her. It was the magician.

He smiled at her with an evil smile. He grabbed her cheeks and stared into her eyes. He asked her if she knew the secret way into the mine.

He realized her. The magician was the owner of the circus. But he did not make so much money, when he didn`t steal. He wanted some delightful diamonds.

"I did not come in." Viran said irritably.

"You have to get them to trust you, my treasure." The magician said and stroked her longest hair.

"Let go!" Viran snapped. "I am going with the hider on a trip in the town. I can probably get his attention."

"I hope so." The magician said. "For you."

Viran did not like to treat people. But if she didn`t do like the magician said he would leave her on the bottom of the lake. Viran sighed and walked into the darkness of her purple tent.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: The JollyWood Walkthrough

The 7D worked. Doc looked at the clock to see when they could quick. He counted everyone. He was 2 dwarfs short. He looked around and said to himself.

"Dopey, Sleepy, Grumpy, Sneezy and me. I miss Happy and Bashful."

"Aren`t Bashful deeper in the mine?" Sleepy wondered.

"Happy is probably there too." Grumpy said. "I`ll go and check."

Grumpy jumped into a mine car and rolled deeper in the mine. It became darker. But there were these tools on the wall that kept the light. Soon he heard singing. He sighed and slapped his head. He head Happy so Bashful was probably with him.

Grumpy stopped the car there the singing heard most. He saw a cave, in the cave. He thinks it was ironic. He walked with heavy legs into the cave in the cave. There he saw some tools and Happy, with his guitar.

"Happy!" Grumpy shouted. "Where`s Bashful?!"

"What?" Happy asked and kept playing.

"But away the guitar!" Grumpy shouted.

But Happy could not hear him. So Grumpy walked mad at him and took it. Then he asked again. Happy laughed a little and told him he was on his way. He had dropped his shovel somewhere.

"Well Doc wants you to come up." Grumpy said.

"Fantastic." Happy said. "Now everyone can hear my song."

They both walked up and heard Doc`s clock. It was time to quick. They met Bashful on the way. He was very excited for something. Grumpy tried to figure it out, but Happy already knew. When they were up to the other they walked out. Bashful ran.

"What`s got into him?" Sleepy yawned.

"He don`t want to be late to his walkthrough with Viran." Doc said.

"I still don`t trust her." Grumpy muttered. "I only get this feeling when we met the Glooms."

"You mean you're hungry?" Happy laughed.

Bashful ran into the town to look around. He stopped at some flowers and picked one. One white as the snow. Then he looked up and panted of happiness. He saw Viran walking into the town. She looked for him too. Even if he knew it was nothing, was she still looking for just him.

Bashful walked up to her. His heart pumped harder and his throat felt weird. But he did not stop. He felt the same feeling when he was talking to the Queen. Why did he felt like this? They were just friends. Nothing more.

"Viran." Bashful said.

"Oh my." Viran laughed. "You scared me Bashful."

"Sorry." Bashful blushed. "I brought you a flower, I could not bring any nicer."

"It`s perfect as it is." Viran smiled.

"I would have played for one but I can`t smell like a flower." Bashful said.

"Why?" Viran wondered.

"1. Sneezy is allergic. 2. Grumpy don`t like the smell. 3. Dopey`s creatures will just eat me." Bashful said.

Viran laughed a little. Then Bashful wondered if she wanted to start. They walked around and talked. But they did not talk about the town or something. They talked of everything else. But the good thing was they had fun.

Up at the castle, the Queen looked down at the village. She was bored. But then she rise up and shouted for Lord Starchbottom. When he came in the Queen looked really sad. She pointed at the village and Starchy looked down at it. He saw Bashful and Viran laughing.

"Is that the girl Bashful is hanging with?" He asked.

"Yes, isn`t she awful." The Queen said.

"Your highness." Starchy panted.

"Oh I`m sorry." The Queen said and walked in.

"Strange that she looks exactly like the Queen." Starchy said. "Huh, yes of course, how can I be so blind?"

Starchy ran inside to find the Queen. But he could not find her. He got worried. The door was open and nobody at the throne. Queen Delightful had just walked out. Starchy ran out in hope to find her.

Queen Delightful walked around in the town. She looked around and Sir Yips-a-lot searched. But then she carried her dog and ran. She saw a bench there Bashful and Viran sat on. Bashful had the biggest smile as Viran told him a funny story.

"…and so the man fell back on the cactus." Viran laughed.

"Hi Bashful." The Queen said and walked straight to them.

"Queen Delightful?" He wondered.

"Your highness." Viran smiled. "What an honor to meet you."

"The same to you." The Queen said. "What you`re doing tonight?"

"Excuse me?" Viran wondered.

"Oh, I was just wondering if you wanted to come over for dinner tonight, at the castle." Queen Delightful said.

"Dinners and more dinners." Viran laughed. "We`re coming."

"We?" Queen Delightful asked.

"Bashful and the other dwarfs are sure coming too, right?" Viran asked.

"Oh sure, sure." Queen Delightful said.

Viran looked at the clock again and saw she had to run. She hugged Bashful and said good bay to the Queen.

Queen Delightful smiled at Bashful when Viran left. Bashful smiled back. But it was not a serious smile. It was I smile like 'wow, thanks' smile. Then he said good bay too and left. She walked back to the cottage. Then Starchy came up to the Queen.

"My Queen, you can`t just walk away like that." Starchy panted. "I was so…"

"Lord Starchbottom." Queen Delightful said. "Take care of the dinner, we`re having guests tonight."

Lord Starchbottom sighed as he fell back. What had she done? He had not the power to rise but he had to follow her again. Cause she walked really fast.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Why all these dinners?

The other 6D sat in the kitchen. Grumpy were waiting for food. Sneezy and Sleepy were trying to play cards, but Sleepy just sleep. Happy sat with his guitar and hummed. Doc and Dopey tried to fix their pancake machine, it had broken.

Then the door smashes up and Bashful comes in. He sat down at the table and buried his head in his arms. He then sighed. Grumpy and Sneezy looked at each other. But then Sneezy felt like he had to ask.

"I just have a headache." Bashful said.

"Impossible." Doc said and walked to him. "You are full healthy."

"We`re going to the castle tonight." Bashful sighed.

"Why for?" Grumpy asked.

"Cause the Queen said so." Bashful sighed.

They did not know when they were supposed to go to the castle, so they settle ready already. They all sat in Doc`s mine car. Then Doc pulled down the lever and they rolled to the castle. The wind almost blows their hats away. It was crazy fast.

Grumpy said to Doc to take it slow. But Doc did not listen. His tongue was outside his mouth and his eyes were red. He was in his crazy state. They all gripped the side of the car and their hats.

The Queen and Starchy was waiting for them in the hall. Then they heard screaming.

The 7D`s mine car smashed up the wall and they flew in. The floor was so slippery so the cart slid and spun. The 7D members flew of in different directions. Bashful and Dopey flew on the Queen. Sneezy flew up on the lamp. Sleepy and Grumpy flew into the walls.

Doc pulled up the lever again to stop it. The car stopped, but into the throne. When Queen Delightful could rise again she saw the 7D all over the place. Bashful helped up Dopey and then hid behind Starchy. Then they all heard the door opened, Viran.

"Oh my." Viran panted. "What have happen?"

"A lever was pulled down too long." Grumpy said mad.

"Are you all alright?" Viran wondered.

"Now I am." Bashful blushed.

Viran looked up and saw Sneezy dangling in the lamp. She ran to the Queen and grabbed her long dress behind. Then she shouted to Sneezy to let go. The Queen told Viran to let go of her dress. Then Sneezy let go.

Queen Delightful took back her back-dress. Viran panted and Sneezy screamed. But Viran jumped up and took him, at the last moment. They fell to the floor. When they opened their eyes they were on the floor.

"Sneezy." The 6D said.

"I`m sorry but, are you insane?" Viran shouted to the queen.

"What?" Queen Delightful wondered.

"It was supposed to be like a net." Viran said and rise. "We use things like that at the circus."

Queen Delightful did not say anything. The 6D took Sneezy and Viran to the kitchen for some ice. Viran had hit her head. Queen Delightful and Starchy walked into the kitchen too. She felt so bad for what she did. She did not know what happened.

But then she regretted her thoughts when she saw Bashful putting the ice over Viran`s head. Her fists came up but she took a deep breath. The she walked up to Viran and Bashful. She took the ice.

"Maybe it`s not that dangerous?" She thought.

"She`s bleeding." Doc said. "Her Queen Delightful, give me the ice."

Doc stared at little weird at Queen Delightful. It was only because she looked weird at him too. When he tried to take the ice the Queen took it away. Queen Delightful saw how everyone stared at her. It was like they stared weird at her, when it was she who did it to them.

"Maybe you should go home Viran." Bashful said.

"Yeah, I don`t feel so good." Viran said.

"I`m sorry for hit your head." Sneezy said and felt bad.

"It was not your fault." Viran smiled a little. "It was that hit my head to the floor."

Queen Delightful stared at little strange at Viran. But it was only Grumpy that notified that. The others stared at themselves and helped Viran up.

Bashful wondered if he could follow Viran home. Viran headed a little but then panted. It hurt. Even if Bashful was a head shorter he took her arm around his neck.

"Should we eat?" The Queen wondered.

"I`m tired." Sneezy said.

"Me too." Sleepy yawned.

The other 6D walked out of the castle. Doc told Queen Delightful he would come back tomorrow to fix the door. Then they walked out and the Queen upstairs. She wanted to watch Bashful and Viran, but she could not see them.

"Doc." Grumpy whispered. "I don`t think Queen Delightful was so happy tonight."

"I think so too." Doc whispered back. "She stared at Viran all the time."

"I don`t think everything is seeing that right as it is." Grumpy said.

Back at the circus Bashful followed Viran inside her tent. He laid her down on her bad and looked at her. She looked back and smiled a little. She told him he was very nice, a little bit too nice. Bashful could not resist laughing a little. But then he looked back at her.

"Are you ok?" He asked.

"Now I am." Viran said back.

"What the heck!" A familiar voice shouted.

It was the magician. He was standing at the opening with his wand. He walked up to Bashful and pointed the wand on his head. He stared at him with fire in his eyes.

"What have you done?" He asked.

"His friend fell of the lamp and I catch him." Viran told him. "Bashful is innocent."

"Well alright." The magician said. "Go now, dwarf."

The magician stormed out. When he left Bashful sat down on the bed. He covered his face and took deep breaths. But then he felt Viran taking away his hands. Then the only thing he could see was her eyes.

Bashful wanted to say 'what are you doing' but his air stop flushing. His speak fell out of his mouth. Viran moved closer. Bashful`s pupils become small and he did not know what to do. But Viran did not let him go. Then Bashful felt strange.

Viran pressed her lips at Bashful`s. Bashful`s heart pumped faster and his blood flew out of him. But then he closed his eyes slowly and kissed back. But then he rise up and smiled at her. Viran smiled back. Badhful was so happy that he forgot to say good bay.

After Bashful left the magician come inside. Viran sighed and looked down on her hands. The magician sat next to her and put his hand on her shoulder. Then he said.

"I think he`s trust you now."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: The Lake

Viran stood behind the drapery and watched as the public throw flowers at the magician. She stared at him. He does not deserve those flowers, she thought. A person that deserves them is Bashful.

The magician walked in to her and touched her shoulder so she came back in real. She stared at him with a disappointed face. But he did not care. He just started to talk about how much the people loves him.

"Look at all these flowers." He said. "They just love me!"

"Why can`t I get some credits?" Viran wondered.

"Because you`re trash deer." The magician said with a smile. "Now, I want you to do something for me."

"Like always." Viran sighed.

"I want you to take the hider to the woods, to the lake, there will you 2 meats me." The magician said. "Don`t tell him I am there."

"What are you going to do?" Viran asked.

"Nothing your little brain can understand." The magician told her.

High, high up on a hill the castle were standing. The sun shines over it so all can see it. At the castle Queen Delightful and Starchy was standing outside to watch the 7D fix the wall Doc broke.

They had all special positions that made it all work just fine.

Doc and Dopey where at the top of a ladder, fix the wall. Grumpy and Sneezy were fixing the wall under the ladder. Happy gave them new stones to put it all together. While both Bashful and Sleepy hold the ladder. It was big so they needed 2 persons.

Bashful feel like it was someone that watches him. Like all the time. He turned around and saw Queen Delightful quickly looking away. She pretended to not look at him. Bashful turned around to Sleepy and whisper.

"Why does the Queen stars at me?"

"I don`t know but *Yawn* she did it last night too." Sleepy whispers back.

It was then Queen Delightful could feel a hand touching her shoulder. She turned around and hopes it was Sir Yips-a-lot but no. She could see a head shorter girl with a red shirt and a little smile. Her green eyes stared into Queen Delightful as she asks.

"Am I bothering you?" She asked.

"Y-Yes." The Queen said.

"Viran." Bashful blushed as he turned around and could see her.

"Hello down there." Doc said and Dopey waving at her. "How`s your head?"

"Much better, thank you for ask." Viran smiled. "I should maybe come back later, you all seem so busy."

As Viran turned around to walk away she walked in to someone. She looked down.

There she could see Bashful. So red and with a smile. He told her she was never bothering them. Grumpy rolled his eyes and told himself she actually was bothering them.

Bashful asked what she wanted them. Viran just stared into Bashful`s big sparkling eyes. She did not want to tell him they were going to the lake. She did not know what the magician would do, what would happen to her best friend and love?

But she had no choice. She took a fresh new breath and told him she was walking to the lake. Bashful asked if he could follow her.

"That`s why I came." Viran said.

Bashful`s smile got bigger than ever. He turned around to his friends and asked. Viran just hope they would say no. They needed to fix the wall. The magician could turn himself into a mouse and hide forever.

"Go you." Doc said.

"I take the ladder." Sleepy smiled then slept.

Bashful took Viran`s hand and then they walked away. Viran tried to look happy but it was hard. When you're feeling that throws out of your body you don`t know how to actually feel. After they left Dopey whistled happy.

"You`re right Dopey." Doc said.

"Yeah, they are like soulmates." Happy said.

Grumpy just muttered and keep work.

Bashful and Viran walked in the woods, up to the lake. It was big and full of water. When they were up to the lake Viran start shaking. It was not because of Bashful`s safety, she was scared. When they looked down in the water Viran gasp and backed.

"But, what is it?" Bashful wondered.

"Bashful, you know we have all a fear in this world." Viran said. "Well, I am afraid of the water. The dark ground and all fishes in it. I am afraid of drowning."

"You don`t have to be afraid." Bashful said. "You`re like the sunshine yourself, nothing can be dark around you."

Viran looked up at Bashful who walked closer the water. Viran started wondering what he was doing. It was then Bashful could see a big rock in the water. He backed a few steps. Viran did not even have the chance to shout no before his jump.

Bashful flew through the sky and landed softly on the rock. It was a bit slip, but Bashful turned around to her. He stretched out his hand and wanted her to jump after him. Viran rise up but started to rub her hands to each other.

"I`ll catch you." Bashful told her softly. "Trust me."

"What if I slip?" Viran asked.

"You won't." Bashful said.

Viran looked in the woods and could remember the magician. So she took some steps back and then closes her eyes. She ran up to him all faster than he ran. Then she made a big jump.

Viran flew through the sky and shout. But then she could feel the ground. Bashful took her hands fast and dragged her up on the rock. It was then they of mistake pressed themselves to each other. Viran open her eyes and shout.

"Calm down." Bashful blushed. "We are safe, no water."

"I-I did it." Viran smiled as she panted. "Oh Lord I did it!"

"Do you want to know something?" Bashful laugh. "I`m afraid of high spots."

"What?" Viran wondered.

Then Bashful looked down and shout too. He jumped up and Viran catch him. But she slips. They fell down in the water. They both swim up all soaked to the beach. They looked at each other panting. Did they defeat their fears just to be with the other?

But back in the woods an evil magician stared at them. He knew he could not take Bashful now. He pushes a tree and then heard voices from the woods. It sounded like a curious man and a wicked woman. Then he could see them walking out of the woods.

"It seems like you need help." The wicked woman said.

"So?" The magician said curious.

"What you need is help from a witch and a wizard." The wicked woman said.

"What do you want from me?" The magician asked.

"Nothing." The wicked witch said. "Just the Queen`s crown."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: The real Truth

While Bashful sat and stared down at the fishes in the water the magician stares at them. He`s so angry and disappointed at her. Why wasn`t she following the plan? The magician turned around to the wicked witch.

"I`m in." He sighed.

"Great." The wicked witch said. "Make them go away, we starts tomorrow."

"But I got to perform tomorrow." The magician told her.

"Tomorrow!" She said and they walked in the forest.

Then they disappeared. The magician walked out from his hide and seek place, straight up to them. He groaned a little so they notice him and turned around. Bashful was a little shy and afraid of the magician so he hide half behind Viran.

The magician asked them with purpose what they was doing out here. Both Viran and Bashful rise up. Viran whispered to Bashful to leave, now. Bashful shake his head but Viran sighed and said.

"Bashful`s friends need him by the castle. He needs to leave, now."

"B-But." Bashful said.

"Now Bashful." Viran whispered.

Bashful looked down in the ground as he ran up in the darkness of the forest. He looked back at them as Viran made a heart on her breast. Bashful smiled.

The magician grabbed Viran hard on her arm. Then he stared her deep in her green eyes and told her she had failed him for the last time. Viran tried to back; she did not want to go to the water. But the magician told her he had a more rude work to her.

The 7D sat down and ate. They looked all up as they saw Bashful ran up. Queen Delightful and Starchy looked too. Queen Delightful rubbed her hands slowly to each other and stared at him with a disappointed face too.

"How did it go?" Happy asked.

"I-I need to talk." Bashful shake as he dragged up Sneezy and followed him behind some trees.

"What is it that is so secret you can`t tell the others?" Sneezy asked.

"I don`t want Grumpy to hear." Bashful said. "And you are my best friend so I know you can keep a secret."

"Speak up Bash." Sneezy said.

"Well, you have all seen I and Viran starts to get pretty tight so." Bashful didn`t know what to say. "So I want to give her something, to show my love. But I can`t figure out anything. Help me please?"

Both Sneezy and Bashful started to think. It must be something that makes her like Bashful even more. But still something that comes from Bashful. It was then Sneezy`s eyes popped up and he grabbed Bashful`s arms.

"A song!" He said.

"Huh, that is a pretty good idea." Bashful said.

"Then you can sing it to her. She would be so happy. Not like our happy, like Viran-happy." Sneezy smiled.

"I knew I could trust you." Bashful hugged Sneezy.

Then they walked up to the guys again. But they didn`t see them. They looked around and could see them at the mine cart. They ran up to them and hop in. Then Doc pulled down the lever and they rolled away.

While they were sitting in the mine car Grumpy touched Bashful and Sneezy at their shoulders. They turned around to him and he asked what they were talking about. But Sneezy dragged his finger against his fingers that he can`t say anything. Then Bashful made it look like he had no idea what Grumpy was talking about.

Grumpy muttered all the way home. When they arrive home Bashful ran quickly up to the bed room. Grumpy looked at Sneezy still showed he had to shut. That almost made Grumpy angry. Grumpy had to know. If it was something with that blonde betrayer he had to know.

While Happy started to sing about their lovely home, Sleepy slept at the table, Doc wiping his glasses and Sneezy chasing Dopey around Grumpy walked up. He sneaked up to the bedrooms door and listened through the door. He could hear Bashful sing little.

" _We`re same shy, you and I…"_ Bashful sang.

"So he is making a song to Viran huh." Grumpy said. "I must stop him. Wait, then he would knew I`m trying to stop him and I like to be mysterious. I just wait."

" _You`ll be the one, the one to love."_ Bashful kept singing.

Downstairs the guys heard the door. Someone was knocking at it. Dopey ran up to the door and opened. Sneezy came up after him and saw it was the Queen. They both looked at each other and then at the Queen.

"Uh, Queen Delightful?" Sneezy wondered.

"Oh, I didn`t saw when you left and I forgot to thank you all." Queen Delightful said.

Dopey whistled to her that it was nothing. Cause it was them who broke it the other night. But Queen Delightful wanted to come in and tell everyone. She shake both Dopey and Sneezy`s hands before she walked in.

She just walked up to them, said thank you and shakes their hands. She shut Happy`s singing and woke up Sleepy. Then she of mistake took Doc`s hand so his glasses fell to the floor and broke. He sighed but Queen Delightful didn`t care. She walked upstairs to thank Grumpy and Bashful.

But when she walked up Grumpy took away his ear from the door. Queen Delightful shake his hand and asked if Bashful was in there. Grumpy said yes but he was busy. But Queen Delightful just opened the door.

Bashful shout as she opened the door and walked in. She took his hand and shakes it. Bashful almost faith when she shakes his hand. At the same time she stared at the papers Bashful write his song on. When Queen Delightful let go of him she took up the papers and pant.

"What is this?" She wondered all stressed.

"Nothing." Bashful said embarrassed.

"Ohoh." Grumpy said and ran away.

"You are writing a song, to her?!" Queen Delightful said.

"So what?" Bashful asked.

"You can`t." Queen Delightful said. "You are in love with me."

Bashful could not hear his ears. What was Queen Delightful saying?! In love with her! Not anymore he told her. He could not take it anymore. He told her about all these years when he was in love with her. But she was not in love with him. Queen Delightful blushed and then tore the papers in pieces.

"What are you doing?" Bashful squeezed all panting.

"You can`t be mine Bashful if you`re in love with her." Queen Delightful told him.

"Your?" Bashful pant. "You don`t like own me and second, when I tried to love you, you didn`t even look at me. I was nothing to you!"

"I didn`t notified that until I lost you." Queen Delightful said. "You don`t know when you need something that you lost it!"

"Well you are too late my Queen." Bashful said with a soft voice, tried to calm her down. "You didn`t see I was in love with you until I found someone new."

"But I did!" The Queen exclaimed.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Why?

The magician were holding a hard and tight grip around Viran`s arm. He was very angry and disappointed at her. But Viran did not care. Cause as long as her love was in safety she wasn`t afraid.

But she become afraid when she saw were they had arrived. There was a dark house with a scary looking theme. The magician dragged her up to the door and knocked hard on it. Then the door opened and Viran could see a wicked witch and a confused wizard.

"You again?" Hildy sighed. "I told you tomorrow."

"No, tomorrow I will be gone from this hole and her too." The magician said mad. "So let`s do the plan now."

The magician stormed in and pushes Viran down on the floor. Hildy sat down on the coach with Grim and picked up the crystal ball. Then she rubbed her hand against it and asked what the 7D doing was.

"Maybe you mean the 7D and the Queen?" The crystal ball said.

"What?" Hildy wondred.

"Look for yourselves." The crystal ball said and showed a pic of Bashful and Queen Delightful.

Viran and the magician ran up to the crystal ball to take a look too. Viran covered her mouth when she could see Bashful crying. His tears fall and everyone were staring at her. Viran cried too.

Bashful`s feeling threw around inside him. He was angry, sad and confused at the same time. Did Queen Delightful know? Then why didn`t she told him? His hands become fists and he hit the wall with frustration.

Queen Delightful almost cried too. But she tried to not. How could these words come out of her own mouth? She sat down on a bed and tried to calm Bashful down. But he blocked her speak with his own thoughts.

After Bashful hit the wall a couple of times the guys came up. They looked inside the bed room and notified everyone was sad. Happy, Dopey and Sleepy ran up to Queen Delightful. While Doc and Sneezy tried to calm down Bashful.

"Bashful, calm down!" Doc said grabbing Bashful`s hands. "You are hurting yourself!"

"Queen Delightful, what happened?" Happy asked.

"I did say something terrible." Queen Delightful cried.

"Why is everyone against me?!" Bashful shout.

"What are you talking about?" Doc asked.

Bashful took back his hands and wiped his eyes. Then he looked up so Queen Delightful could see his red watery eyes. Then he pointed his finger at her, shaking, and exclaimed loud.

"She knew all this time I was in love with her!"

A silence came up. Everyone stared at each other and then at the Queen. Then at Bashful. They did not know what to think, was it good? But why was Bashful crying?

Bashful said he needed some fresh air. Then he ran downstairs and out. Everyone stared at Queen Delightful who covered her face in tears. But what they didn`t know was that Grumpy had stand outside the door all this time. He had listening to them and then walked in like nothing happened.

"Hi guys." He said.

"Grumpy quick, you and Sneezy must go and get Bashful back here." Doc said. "We need to clean our minds together."

Sneezy looked at Grumpy who was trying to hide what he heard. Then they both headed and ran down, out, just find Bashful.

The crystal ball looked up at them and wondered what they thought. Then Hildy and Grim looked at each other and laughed evil. Viran tried to not show she was scared about what they thought, but it was hard.

"Let`s start our plan, right now?" Hildy said.

"It would be, delightful." The magician said.

"What are you going to do?" Viran asked.

"Do just as we say, or you will be deeper than the bottom of the sea." Hildy hissed at her. "Go and search for the little hider, he will not be far away."

Viran started to pant as she ran out of the house. She ran in to the woods and disappeared. The magician wondered what if she told him she worked for them now. But that was what Hildy was hoping for.

As Bashful stop at a tree to take some new breaths he could hear Sneezy and Grumpy. They were shouting for him. He knew he needed someone in this kind of moment. But he was too sad to realize that.

How could Queen Delightful do that to him? She was the brightest star in the sky. The only flower pink flower. She was the only one in his heart. Bashful wiped his eyes and then looked up. He could hear something. It was not Sneezy or Grumpy; it was a girl's voice. Viran!

Bashful started to run after her sound. He tried to bring up a smile but he tears keep falling. But then he could see the trees separate and the sun shine to a rock. Behind the rock was Viran standing. Bashful stop and walked out to her.

"Viran." Bashful tried to smile.

"Bashful, have you been crying?" Viran asked.

"I and a friend had some troubles." Bashful sighed. "B-But now when you`re here, I got something to say."

"Me too." Viran said. "Bashful, I…"

"Wait, you need to hear this." Bashful said. "It`s a song for you."

Viran felt that, that word touched her heart. She put her hands on it and tried to not cry. She felt so terrible. Bashful didn`t notice she wanted to say something really bad. So he just took it slow and opened his mouth.

'See you again'

"Bashful." Viran squeezed.

" _It`s been a long day, without you my bae."_ Bashful sang.

"Listen to me." Viran tried to shut him.

" _But I tell you one thing when I meet you again_." Bashful sang even more.

"Bashful." Viran tried twice.

" _We`re the same shy, you and I. So I just wanted to tell you that…"_

"Bashful!" Viran hissed at him.

Bashful stop singing and payed attention to her. Viran cried and he wanted to walk up to her. But then he notices the Glooms and the magician walking out of the woods. Bashful got nervous and looked at her.

"Viran, run!" He shouts.

"I can`t." Viran cried.

"Oh no, haven`t she told you yet?" Hildy laughed.

"About what?" Bashful shake. "V-Viran, what are they t-talking about?"

It was then it all rushed up to Bashful`s head. He stared at Viran as she was some kind of monster. She fell on her knees and covered her eyes so show she was sorry. Bashful turned all red of shame and looked at the magician who helps Viran up. But then Bashful shout!

"Liar!"


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Why, Part 2.

"Me, a liar?" Hildy hissed at Bashful.

"Viran is much better than that." Bashful said, still all red.

It was then Grumpy could see the Glooms and Bashful. He looked back at Sneezy hadn`t notice it yet. He told him to go and search west. Sneezy ran away to search while Grumpy was staring at them, behind a bush.

"She works for us, little hider." The magician said. "I own her, now, give me keys to the mine."

"It can`t be." Bashful pants.

"Yes I was right." Grumpy told himself. "But wait, that`s not good."

"Viran, is it true?" Bashful asked Viran.

Viran looked up at him and sniffled.

"Is it?" Bashful asked desperate.

"Yes Bashful it is true!" Viran cried. "But it was before I knew you were such sweet and kind."

Bashful had lost all his tears. He could not cry. But everyone could see how sad he was. The magician reached out his hand and wanted the keys now. But Bashful tried to be brave, he backed.

But it was then Grumpy notice that Grim Gloom wasn`t standing with them. He was gone? Or?

They all turned around as they heard the bushes behind Hildy move. It was then they all could see that Grim Gloom was walking out of it.

"Grim, what are you doing?" Hildy asked.

"I heard something and found something small." Grim said and then pulled out Sneezy.

I don`t kidding, everyone was panting. Hildy was, the magician and Viran was, Bashful and Grumpy too. Grumpy felt awful. It was his fault.

"S-Sneezy?" Bashful pants.

"What`s going on?" Sneezy pants too.

"Well, I don`t ask again." The magician said and walked up to Bashful.

"Maybe we`ll turn him into a snail and step on him." Hildy laughed.

"I can`t." Bashful said. "Please, I don`t have any keys!"

Everyone stop. But it was true. Bashful`s keys was at the cottage. Sneezy hadn`t either his keys. But what they didn`t know, was that a cheese-loving dwarf in the woods had his. Grumpy pulled up his keys and then ran out of the bushes.

Everyone stared at him as he holds up his keys. The magician walked instead up to Grumpy and hold out his hand. Grumpy gave him a bad eye when he put the keys in his hand. The magician laughed and then pushed back Grumpy into the bushes.

Bashful ran up to the magician to take back the keys. But then Grim grabbed Sneezy`s scarf and started to choke him. Sneezy tried to take off the scarf, but Grim hold it too tight.

Viran saw them and ran up to them. She pushed Grim hard so he falls on Hildy. They fall down on the ground and drop their wands. Viran took Sneezy`s hand and shouted for Bashful. Bashful looked back and could see them running into the woods.

It was then he saw his chance and hit the magician on his head. The magician falls down on the ground and drops the keys. Bashful quickly took the keys and jumped into the bushes. He helps Grumpy up and then they ran into the woods too.

"Grim, get them!" Hildy shout angry.

"Yes I will my pressure Hildy-Wildy." Grim said and ran into the woods and Hildy after him.

The magician rise up and rubbed his head. Then he ran into the woods there Bashful and Grumpy had ran. He could see them at the right moment. He could see Grumpy`s flowerpot hat. He shouts 'I see you' and ran after them.

Viran and Sneezy hid behind some bushes and trees. They both stop breathing for a moment as Hildy and Grim jumped over the bushes. They didn`t recognize them, so they ran away. Then they both gasp out and laid their heads back.

"You`re ok?" Viran wondered.

"Still breathing." Sneezy panted.

Bashful told Grumpy to climb up in the tree. It was their only choice. Grumpy took Bashful`s leg and pulled him up to a limb so he then could drag him up. But when Bashful reached down his hand Grumpy got the magician over him as the fell to the ground.

But Grumpy was quick. He pushed away the magician and started to run. Bashful shout for Grumpy he should take his keys. So Bashful throws the keys over their heads so Grumpy needed to jump to catch them.

The magician shout frustrated and ran after Grumpy. Bashful jumped down and ran after them. Grumpy ran at the way as the Glooms headed to. It didn`t take long before Grumpy stop cause he saw the Glooms.

"Give us the key or else!" Hildy shout.

"Just do it, you don`t like her when she`s angry." Grim said.

"Never!" Grumpy shout.

It was then the magician came from nowhere and took the key. But right after him Bashful came and took it. He holds it close to his chest. It was then Hildy lost it. She raises her wand and shouts loud.

"Give me the key now!"

"I`ll better die!" Bashful shout back.

"Your wish." Hildy said and shoot at Bashful.

It was the strangest thing that happened. The time stopped as Hildy shoot a green shot at Bashful`s chest. But it was then it all happened.

From the bushed Viran flew out. She jumped in front of Bashful and got hit. She fell to the ground as her eyes close and Bashful shout no. Everyone gasped as Viran flew down to the ground. Bashful drop the key and sat down next to her. He put her head on his chest and tried to get contact.

"Viran, Viran do you hear me?!" Bashful panted and cried at the same time. "Respond me, please."

"I got the key." The magician said and took the key.

"Don`t you care at all?" Bashful cried.

"She`s gone, I can replace her." The magician said. "You can too, the Queen will soon don`t have any place to stay."

"No way." Grumpy gasps.

Then the Glooms pull out their wands and disappeared in the air with the magician. Sneezy came out of the bushes too and he looked up at Grumpy. Grumpy looked back but then they both looked down at Bashful.

"You were the light that broke my heart." Bashful cried. "But you broke it so you could show me even more brighter light."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Dark Clouds

Lord Starchbuttom walked up to the big door and opened it. He could see it was raining outside and a man was standing there. All moist and wet. The man looked up and Starchy could see it was the magician.

"Sorry to bothering the Queen by this time." He said. "But can I come in?"

"The Queen Isn`t here yet but you can come in." Starchy said and followed the magician inside.

The magician sat down in the kitchen and took off his sweater and gave it to Starchy. But he just throws it on a chair and staid next to him. The magician looked up at the window and could see the Glooms outside it. Hildy rolled the keys and showed him to hurry up.

The magician looked up at Starchy and wondered if they had a closet somewhere. There he could put his jacket in. Starchbuttom headed at him and showed him a locker. The magician looked inside it and could see Queen Delightful`s jackets.

"What is that?" The magician pointed.

"What?" Starchy asked.

"That right there." The magician pointed.

Lord Starchbuttom walked into the closet and looked around. It was then it all went quiet and he could hear the magician laugh. Starchy ran up to the door and tried to open it. But it was locked. The magician had put a chair on the doorknob so he couldn`t get out.

"Let me out!" Starchy shout.

"Not until our pressures Queen is gone." The magician said and walked away.

"What?" Starchy pants. "Wait someone help, the Queen is in danger!"

Back at the 7D`s cottage it was raining too. The whole Jollywood was raining. Grumpy opened the door as Bashful and Sneezy carried in Viran. They laid her down on the couch and Bashful sat next to her.

After Grumpy closed the door they could hear someone yawning. But who could it be who was yawning? It was then they saw Sleepy walking out from the kitchen to them. He pants as he saw Viran lay on the couch with a big, black print on her chest.

"What happened?" He wondered.

"We met the Glooms." Grumpy muttered. "Where`s the others?"

"They told me to stay to tell you if you came home they followed Queen Delightful home." Sleepy said and took a deep breathe.

"Good she`s gone." Bashful said to himself.

"I`ll get you some water to her." Sleepy said and didn`t had the chance to take a step, before Grumpy said.

"Don`t."

"How come?" Sleepy asked.

"She worked for the evil magician and the Glooms all along." Grumpy told him.

"She`s sorry." Bashful said.

"You don`t know her Bashful." Grumpy said. "She`s evil."

"She has a good heart." Bashful said. "I can see it deep into her eyes."

"Her bluff-eyes." Grumpy said.

"I don`t know Grumpy." Sneezy said.

"Thank you for saying that clumsy!" Bashful shout.

Bashful told them it was Sneezy`s fault she got hit. If he had stopped her she would still be alive. But Sneezy told him he wouldn`t and started to get annoyed. Bashful raise his fist and tried to hit Sneezy hard. Grumpy took Bashful`s arms and Sneezy hid behind Sleepy.

"Come out you coward!" Bashful shout angry.

"Calm down." Grumpy said. "If you hadn`t leave she wouldn`t be with you in the first place."

"But…" Bashful said and then blushed of shame.

Grumpy had right. Maybe it was his fault? If he had not ran away they wouldn`t met in the forest. She would have been gone by now, she could be still alive. But no, as usually Bashful had himself to blame.

Grumpy let go and Bashful sat down on the floor. He apologized to Sneezy and started to cry. Sneezy came out and sat down to his fellah friend, then hugged him.

Then Sleepy joined them and hugged too. Then they all looked up at Grumpy who sighed. It was the right thing to do. He walked up to them and gave them all a weak hug. It was then they heard cough.

"Well, wild-blueberry-sprinkles." A voice said.

They all looked up to the couch and could see Viran sit up. Bashful tore the hug apart and ran up to her. He sat next to her and hugged her hard. But the others just stared at her, Grumpy stared all mad.

Bashful looked up at her green eyes and she back at his. Then she said this was wrong. But Bashful let her go and told her it wasn`t wrong. He wasn`t mad or sad, he was most confused. It was like the tickling feeling in his stomach had disappeared and would be gone for good.

"Not that Bash." Viran said. "Queen Delightful is in danger."

"What?" Both Grumpy and Sneezy pant.

"The magician will disappear her into his locker and take her away from Jollywwod. So then Hildy Gloom can be the new Queen." Viran explained. "Maybe you don`t believe me but, I tried to stop them."

"The guys could give us some time." Grumpy said.

"You need to sneak in." Viran said. "You have some secret doors or something?"

"We don`t work for digging for no reason." Bashful said.

Then they ran up to the mine port and fell down in their holes. Viran flew in one and covered her eyes.

At the castle the doors opened. Happy hold Queen Delightful`s hand as they walked in. Dopey walked next to her and Doc closed the door.

They didn`t walk in 6 steps before the magician ran downstairs. They all looked surprised to see him. It was then the magician told her he needed some help, quick. Queen Delightful walked up to him and the guys behind her.

"My Queen." The magician said and took her hand. "You seem so sad, what have happened?"

"Please, I don`t want to talk about it." Queen Delightful sighed.

"Where`s Starchy?" Happy asked.

"Gone for good." The magician said. "As you will be, my Queen."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Tunnels.

The 4D and Viran walked under Jollywood. They had tunnels almost everywhere and this one is leading them to the castle. First Sleepy was walking, and then it was Sneezy, then Bashful, then Viran and last Grumpy. He wanted to go as last person. He would keep an eye on her.

Viran looked up at Bashful who was staring down on the ground as he walked. She reached her hand after his shoulder to tell him she was sorry. But Bashful started to walk faster and still didn`t take his head from the ground.

Then Bashful walked into Sneezy and stopped. They all looked up at a door. It was a trapdoor. Sleepy opened it slowly and peaked around. Then he showed them it was alright to come up. So they climbed up one by one. When Viran was supposed to come up Bashful turned around to her.

Viran though maybe Bashful would say something. Maybe he would forgive her. After all, it was not her fault. She looked into his sparkling eyes and reached her hand to him. But he just dragged away his own from her.

"You are holding the way." Bashful said and walked away.

It was so sad. He really hated her. She climbed up and then walked after them. They all stopped at a big door. Sneezy opened the door but closed it almost at the same time. He did not let go of the doorknob as he told them.

"It`s the Glooms."

"Then we better hurry up." Viran said. "The Queen is in big danger."

Sneezy opened the door ajar so the others could take a look. They all could see Hildy Gloom sitting on Queen Delightful`s throne. Then was Grim Gloom standing next to her and they both were laughing. It was then Bashful notice it and pointed at the wall.

Dopey were hanging upside-down on the wall. While Doc and Happy sat on the floor with a chain around their ankles. They all looked so sad. Even Happy was sad. Grumpy raise his arm and waved at them. Dopey looked up and could see the door was open by the guys.

Dopey whistled all happy.

"What is it Dopey?" Doc wondered.

"It`s the guys!" Happy exclaimed in happiness too.

"Ssshhh!" The guys told him.

"What are you shouting about?" Grim asked Happy.

"I-I was just singing all sad and blue." Happy lied.

Sneezy closed the door and they all were gathering in a circle. They started to whisper about a plan. Maybe Sneezy, Sleepy and Grumpy could make some noise. While the Glooms were watching them, Bashful would sneak up and rescue them.

"But what about me?" Viran asked.

"We can`t trust you." Grumpy said. "Just stay here.

"What if Bashful isn`t able to rescue them alone?" Viran said.

"I`m weak in everything to you." Bashful sighed.

Then they all split the circle. Viran leaned against the wall and crossed her arms. Then the guys opened the door and they ran out. Or almost everyone, Bashful was still standing there, waiting for his move. It was the creepiest silence they both ever heard. But at the same time they looked up at each other.

Outside the room the Glooms notice the guys. Hildy rise up and shouted at Grim to take them. Then the guys started to run around and the Glooms chasing them. The first part of the plan worked. But what about the next? Happy and Doc looked back at the door they came from.

"Bashful." Viran broke the silence.

"I don`t want to talk to you." Bashful said, crossed his arms and turned around. "You are distracting me."

"I didn`t want to hurt you." Viran sighed. "I-I had no choice. Or else I myself would have been killed. Or we would have attacked you and the rest."

"That would maybe be better." Bashful started to cry.

Viran walked up to Bashful to calm him down. But he rounded her and forgot the plan. He walked up to another door on the other side of the room. He opened it and wiped his tears. Viran sighed and looked down the ground. But then she realized, she didn`t hear any footsteps.

"Bash?" She wondered and stared at the door. "Bashful!"

She could see a familiar man walking out from the dark from the door. The magician! He was holding a tight grip around Bashful`s neck. He was not choking him, but he was just holding him so he could not escape. Viran gasped and backed in fear into the door.

"Hello my treasure." The magician smiled at her.

"Let him go." Viran tried to sound brave.

"Right after I get my diamonds." The magician pointed his wand at her. "If you try to stop me you will be the last girl he ever sees."

"Viran." Bashful squeaked.

Viran looked at him as she tried to not cry.

"The plan!" Bashful shouted.

Then the magician stepped back and closes the door after him. Viran covered her mouth again and tried to concentrate. But he took away Bashful to the dark. She wanted to help him. But Bashful had right, the plan needed to go throe.

Viran opened the door and ran out. She crossed the hall and sat down next to Happy. Viran tried to tie of the chain, but it was too big. She was not even strong enough. Further them Grumpy hid behind a pole. He needed to rest. It was then he saw Viran sitting next to Happy.

Grumpy ran up to them and grabbed Viran`s shoulders. Then, as he panted, he asked where Bashful was. Viran could not hold it inside her anymore. She started to cry and tears fell as she told him.

"The magician took him. Bashful told me to get the others. But I know where they`re heading."

"Where?" Grumpy asked.

"The mine." Viran told him.

It was then Grumpy made fists. He turned weird red and shouted. He almost set himself on fire. He was so angry and confused at the same time. But the others were just confused. Grumpy closed his eyes and took the chain. Then, with his entire straight, he tore it in 2 pieces. Then he took down Dopey from the wall.

Everyone was staring at him. He then rubbed his teeth. He stop being all red and angry and took some deep breaths. He imagined himself a lot of cheese to calm him down. But then he opened his eyes and said all brave.

"Let`s get back our Bashful."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: The Key.

The key Bashful pressed into the keyhole to the mine twisted around. Bashful opened the door so they both could hear it creak. The magician rubbed his hands against each other and laughed all evil. Bashful sighed and looked at his feats. He then closed his eyes.

"Well thank you, hider." The magician said.

Bashful kept quiet.

"Don`t be so sad little man." The magician said and walked up to him. "I am a man who keeps his words. You`re free to go."

Bashful stared up at the magician. His eyes were so red you could barely see the white in them. He was so sad and angry that he could barely think. He just wanted to kick away the magician from Jollywood.

"Say me hider." The magician started to wonder. "What did you see in her? She had nothing to offer you. No home, no friends and stuff."

"Just go into the mine." Bashful sighed.

"With pleasure." The magician said and walked into the mine.

Bashful just stand there. He took deep breaths to calm him down. He looked then up to the castle who was shining there. He started to think as well. His feeling fell off him as the words the magician asked him, 'what did you see in her?' Then he covered his eyes and fell down on his knees. He did not cry, just thinking.

He thought about when he met Viran at the circus. He was so scared. His heart pounded and his blood stop flushing. She moved closer to him with wonder in her eyes. Their souls met.

Viran put her hand on his heart and could feel it pound. Bashful did not know what to do. But then she rise up and smiled at him. He did not know if he did dare to smile back, but did it a little. Then she gave him her hand. Bashful took it.

Bashful felt so warm inside. He had totally forgotten she betrayed him. He was just so happy she was holding his hand. He let himself loose his control. He hugged her tight and started to pant frustrated. What was he doing? But then he heard a familiar voice call his name.

"Bashful…"

Bashful looked up and could see Viran staring at him. Then the voice became louder and he could see her lips moving. Her tent disappeared and he could see the forest. He was not dreaming anymore.

"Bashful!" Viran`s lips moved.

Bashful was not dreaming at all. He was hugging her, he was hugging Viran. He stared behind her and could see the guys coming too. They all gathered around him and hugged him as well. Bashful let go of Viran and stared at her as she walked 3 steps back.

"Bashful are you alright?" Doc asked.

"Y-Yeah." Bashful swallowed. "I think so."

"Where`s the magician?" Sleepy asked.

"He ran into the mine." Bashful pointed at their mine. "He can`t have gone far. B-But what happened to the Glooms?"

"We found Starchy in a closet and took him out. Then we found Queen Delightful in her room, crying. Then we put the Glooms in the closet Starchy were in." Grumpy tried to explain. "But don`t worry, Starchy is taking care of the Queen."

"Let`s go and stop the magician." Sneezy said and Dopey whistled to agree.

The 7D ran up to the mine and into it. Because they didn`t have any mine cars they needed to run the whole way down. But one dwarf stops at the door. He turned around to face Viran. She walked up to him and looked down on her feats.

"You are coming?" Bashful asked her.

"Huh?" Viran wondered.

"I know it doesn't seem like the right time to explain it all a lot but…" Bashful stop his own line. "…But I have an idea. I need you to just follow my lead?"

"Well." Viran said, thinking.

Bashful took her hand and stared deep into her eyes. Viran was really confused. In the first moment he hated her, but now he sees to trust her. Bashful was scared, oh yes, but that did not stop him now. He just needed a yes.

"I won`t let him hurt you." Bashful told her.

"I haven't any better to do." Viran smiled at him.

Bashful`s smile light up her face as well. He dragged her then with him down to the mine. They both ran down into the darkness after the guys. Both Viran and Bashful were afraid of the dark, but that did not stop them now. At least it didn`t stop Bashful.

But back at the castle, in the closet, a wicked witch was sitting on the floor. Her husband walked around in the room, thinking. But it was then Hildy sighed and crossed her arms. Grim turned around to her and sat down to her level.

"Ah, don`t be sad my darkness Queen." Grim said. "We`ll find a way out."

"Just forgive it Grimwald." Hildy sighed. "We are never going to take over the castle."

"But you always come up with the best ideas." Grim told her. "You can`t stop now. Then what would the 7D do here if we don`t make any trouble?"

"Grim, did you hear yourself?" Hildy gasped.

"No?" Grim said confused.

"If the 7D weren`t here, then who could save the Queen?" Hildy said and rise up. "I know what to do, but we just need to find them again."

"But how are we going to get out of the closet my wicked-witch?" Grim asked.

"Hmm." Hildy thinks. "Wait your wand. Just think we there the 7D is then we can get out. Oh I`m good today, it's burning!"

Grim closed his eyes and covered his ears. Then Hildy could see a green dust flew over them and swallow them. Then they disappeared from the closet in a portal. Everything spins and they could barely see anything.

But then it all stop and they landed on the ground. Hildy opened her eyes and could see it was the mine. She uncovered her husband`s ears and he opened his eyes as well. They both rise up and looked around.

"Where are we Hildy?" Grim asked and looked at the roof.

"Give back our gems!" A familiar smart voice shouted with an echo down the mine.

"There we will be Grimmy." Hildy laughed.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: The Deal.

"Give back our gems "magician." Grumpy said angry.

"No, they`re mine!" The magician hissed. "I deserve them, whole my live has been a disaster!"

"You deserve to find a place deep in the woods." Sneezy said.

The Glooms peaked down at them. Hildy took out her wand and though about a spell. But which one was good, she though for herself. It was then she broke her thoughts by seeing Bashful and Viran standing behind some big rocks, behind the magician.

Bashful headed at Viran and she headed back at him. Then the magician drops some of the gems while he took out his own wand. It was now or never! Bashful ran out and took his wand while Viran came from the other side and took his wand. They ran up to the 6D and stared angry and mad at the magician.

The magician did not know what to do. His thoughts ran outside him and his eyes almost popped out from his head. He was even angrier then Grumpy could be when he heard kissy-noises. He shouts in anger as his face turned weird red and made them all back away. It was now or never, Hildy lift her wand.

" _From the highest tower into the mine we came, let`s turn the ground into a lake!"_ Hildy laughed and a green dust from the wand touched the ground.

The floor slowly got moist and the 7D and Viran stopped. They looked down on the ground to look why they made noises while they walked.

It was then the ground disappeared in pieces and turned into water. Doc gasped quickly to everyone to grab the stones against the wall. They all ran different ways and each one after them grabbed a stone who was put in the wall. But when Doc tried to take a rock it fell of the wall and he as well, but Dopey catch him in the last moment.

"T-Thanks Dopey." Doc gasped once more.

Dopey just whistled a little and tried to hold on, but when he actually was too weak.

Bashful grabbed one stone to hold himself up. He looked back to see if everyone had the same luck as he. But he saw Viran still standing out there while the ground piece by piece turned into water. Bashful reached out his hand and shouted for her to take it.

Viran saw him and ran to him. She did not let go of the gems. They were the 7D`s gems, and what even belongs to Bashful was like a treasure to her. But when she almost reached his hand the ground under her turned into water. They all gasped as they saw the gems flew several ways and she sank into the darkness.

"No!" Bashful screamed.

"They can`t hold on any longer Grim." Hildy said annoyed.

"Wait, what's that hider doing?" Grim asked and pointed at Bashful.

To their surprise Bashful let go by his own will. The rest of the 7D gasped in fear as they saw that tall green hat disappear in the darkness. They needed to figure out something, and that was quick!

Bashful could barely see in the water. But he tried as much as he did. Then from nowhere he saw Viran`s bright blonde hair shine. He swam down to her and took her hand. She looked like she didn't have any consciousness, but she did.

Viran opened her eyes and stared up to him. Bashful smiled a little at her and tried to swim up with her. But something was wrong. Why didn`t Viran swim? Bashful looked back at her and saw her holding her throat. She showed him she had been too empty with air. She had not the strength.

Bashful swam down next to her and dragged her closer him. He stared into her dizzy eyes that almost closed themselves. Then the magic appeared. Viran opened her eyes as much as she could. Bashful, was pressing his lips against hers. They kissed. Not like a kiss on the cheek or like that. They mouths were opened and they kissed.

As Bashful let go of her, his eyes closed and he stop swimming. Viran grabbed him quickly and hugged him tight. He gave her his air, why? She had been such a pain to him. Why was he so nice to her? Viran cried in the water and hugged Bashful even tighter. He was really something special.

It was then she felt a hand on her forehead. She looked up and could see it was Dopey. He took her shoulders and they flew up with him. The 6D had made a 7D ladder. But they were only 6. The 6D had made a ladder.

As Dopey came up he took a deep breathe. Viran did the same but Bashful did not. He did not even respond to her when she said his name. They dragged her up and Doc sat next to Bashful who they had laid down on the ground. (They had found a place there it wasn't water)

They all were moist in water and some tears. How hard Doc pressed and pushed on Bashful`s chest, his eyes didn`t open. Happy stared down to the ground and Grumpy clapped his back. Dopey`s hat fell back and Sneezy put his head on Sleepy`s shoulder.

Doc covered his eyes and tried to wipe his tears. But it was no help to cry. He rise up and stand next to Grumpy and Happy. The Glooms by the way smiled as never before as they saw the 7- I mean 6D cried. Behind them the magician appeared and still looked mad.

"I didn`t get my diamonds." He said.

"Snap it old man, we got what we want." Hildy said.

"Oh yeah." The magician said mad. "But I…"

They stop the conversation as they heard a melody, a girly voice humming. They all looked down from their hiding spot. The 6D looked up as well as they saw Viran walking up to Bashful. She sat next to him and put his head on her chest. She hummed his song.

" _It`s been a long day, without you my bae. But I tell you one thing when I meat you again. We`re the same shy, you and I."_ Viran cried. _"So I just wanted to tell you that…"_

"… _I will be more than just friends."_ A pitiful squeaking voice sang along.

"Bash..?" Viran gasped as she looked down at him and could see his eyes.

"I know it`s not a rhyme." Bashful said.

"Oh my, Bashful!" Viran exclaimed and hugged him.

"What the heck?" Hildy hissed.

"He`s alive?" Both Grim and the magician gasped in confusion.

"Bashful!" The rest of the 7D said happily and ran up to him and hugged him.

"We thought you were dead." Sneezy said.

"But you survive!" Happy jumped in happiness.

"I heard an angel sing my song." Bashful smiled.

"Oh brother." Grumpy sighed annoyed.

Hildy hissed and tried to not shout in anger. But she was so angry. Once more their plan had not worked. Grim took out his wand and said he wanted them to go home. But as the dust came up and they disappear they accidently landed in a lake by their house.

"Ops, now we`re wet." Grim said.

"No way." Hildy said ironic.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: The Whole Ending.

Well, Jollywood was once saved from the Glooms. And as for the magician, Queen Delightful did basined him from Jollywood forever. He walked out in the enchanted forest and never ever come back, I think.

Jollywood was back to normal. Everyone was doing their regular villager things while the circus moved. The 7D was helping the workers at the circus to take down the circus. It was not their fault they had to serve an evil magician. But not all was working.

Down the edge was Viran sitting. She stared at the blowing flowers. They had all different colors she couldn't even imagine. It was a nice time to take a seat. But it didn't take long enough before she started to fell tears and tried to wipe them away.

Upon the hill was Bashful and Doc standing. While Doc was pulling off poles from the ground was Bashful holding them. But Doc did not notice Bashful, who was staring down at her. She really broke his heart when she lied to him, but that didn't actually change anything from before.

It was then Bashful accidently drop one pole on his foot. He shouted in pain and sat down, holding his foot. Doc turned around and saw him getting hurt. He ran up to Bashful and helped him up. Doc looked at him and saw he was trying to not cry.

"Bashful, I think you should go home." Doc finally said.

"Huh? I can help." Bashful said.

"You have got through a lot." Doc told him softly.

Bashful sighed and headed at him. Doc clapped him on his back and walked away. It was then Bashful walked away as well, before he ran. He wasn't hurt! He just wanted to get away alone. He ran down the hill and fell right on Viran's back.

Viran turned around in fear that it was the magician again. But when she saw it was Bashful she calms down and wipe away her tears, for good. Bashful smiled at her but she didn't smile back. She was too sad to smile at this moment. Bashful stop as well and sat instead in front of her.

"Viran." Bashful said and took her hand so she peaked up at him. "I know we said and did a lot of things we didn't want to happen. B-But can't we just try again?"

Viran almost gasped as she heard those words. Did he want her back? He was thinking of something as he asked, she could see that. She had it in her mind. But Viran opened her mouth and asked him.

"Why?"

"I think it wasn't fear of me to break for something that you wasn't meant to do." Bashful looked up at her. "I knows it sounds strange but. But I really care about you, I really do."

"Oh Bashful." Viran sighed.

"W-What's wrong?" Bashful wondered.

"I can't." Viran once more looked up at him.

"B-But why?" Bashful shakes nervously that it was maybe he, he was the problem.

"Bash, I have a family." Viran told him.

"Like a boyfriend?" Bashful asked as he sighed.

"No silly, a mom and dad and 2 brothers." Viran giggled. "You see, it was about 2 years ago. I was so mad at my family for not leaving me alone. I ran away with the circus. But after seen you, your friends and the Queen, I've seen real family love. I want to come home Bash."

Bashful did not know how to take it. He was sad because she wanted to come home and leave him alone. But happy as well for helping her see clear through her yellow, light hair. He swallowed his feeling in one shoot and tried to say something. But he could not get the right word, he started to get nervous.

"I'm sorry we can't be together. I rally am." Viran told him. "But I can never forgive myself for hurting someone that cute, kind and shy."

Bashful's tears fell out. He giggled and hugged Viran hard. Viran hugged him back and told him it was alright. She told him she would come by visiting him sometimes. Bashful just headed at her and stop hugging her. Then their eyes meat and their hearts pounded.

Something was happening to them. As the clouds flew over them their eyes sparkled. Viran stared deep into his purple eyes as he stared into her green/blue eyes. It was then Bashful started to move closer but Viran stop him. He sat back again and stared strange at her. Why did she move him back?

"No." She shakes at him.

"B-B-"Bashful tried to talk.

"There isn't a Delightful day to kiss." Viran said and looked by him.

Bashful did not understand at first. But then he saw a circus mirror show him a curios face. Queen Delightful was trying to not look at them. She was standing with some villagers and Starchy. She was clapping her dog, Sir Yips-A-Lot. He yipped at them so Queen Delightful needed to walk away.

"I think the Queen needs her knight." Viran smiled at Bashful.

"But what if she knows I don't love her anymore?" Bashful asked Viran.

"She won't, if you keep an eye on her and smiles a little more." Viran made a smile on her face with her fingers.

Bashful giggled at her and covered his mouth. They were forgiven and both very happy again. But what they didn't know was that the rest of the 7D was peaking down at them from the hill. They were all curios what they were talking about, mostly Grumpy. He wanted to be sure she didn't hurt their Bashful again.

"The guys are peaking." Viran giggled at Bashful.

"I know, but they don't hear us as low we're talking." Bashful smiled.

"I can't believe we're laughing." Viran giggled. "I think you're making me laugh for real."

"But I'm not done yet." Bashful smiled at her.

"Huh?" Viran slowly stopped giggling.

Bashful closed his eyes and dragged out his hat from his face. He did not show his face, just opened it a little and pressed up Viran's lips unto his. The 6D gasped but slowly smiled at each other as they looked.

Viran's heart almost flew out from her chest. What was he doing? Was her sneaky little hider really kissing her, for real? But she did not actually care about why. She just closed her eyes and kissed back. They felt how they both became warm and then let go.

Bashful blushed really much and put back his hat there it belong. Viran blushed as well and then they both rise up. Then the rest of the 7D ran down to them, pretending they didn't see anything. Then the Queen and Starchy as well came to them. The Queen smiled at her.

"Your car is ready." The Queen said.

"Wow a car." Viran gasped in happiness.

"It was nothing. Just take it and never return it- I mean you can keep it." Queen Delightful smiled.

"T-Thanks, my Queen." Viran headed at her before she walked into a black car and a horse.

"Good trip." Happy said.

"Take care of yourself." Doc said too.

"Sleep tight." Sleepy yawned.

"You all too." Viran giggled and then waved before the car started to move.

Everyone waved back at her.

The car rolled fast. It took just some seconds before it went into the forest. They all stopped waving and smiled at each other. Queen Delightful looked at the 7D and told them they had a lot of work to do now.

"Hi-Ho!" The 7D raise their arms before they went up to the rest of the circus again.

But before they walked up Bashful stared at a yellow flower. It was like it waved at him. He did not want to wave back at it, but just smiled. The flower reminded him of his blonde girl. As well the words she told him:

" _The Queen needs her knight."_

The End!

" **OMG! Thank you all for reading my first Fanfiction of the 7D! It really supported."**

" **The blonde girl was actually a real description of me. I really enjoyed to be a part of the story, but not to be like the bad one. Lucky me!"**

" **Hope you enjoyed it!"**


End file.
